The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Next Adventure & the Naps
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry go on another adventure, but they fight fatigue in the process of their adventure.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Next Adventure & the Naps

Ever since Henry came to see Flynn from his two week drought, Henry and Flynn committed themselves to seeing each other every day, whether it is to meet at the park, for Henry to go to Flynn's house, or for Flynn to go to Henry's house.

Henry and Flynn planned an after school bike ride on Friday. Henry and Flynn met at the park.

"Good afternoon, young student who wishes that he has as much knowledge as I do," Henry said.

"Good afternoon, young genius who wishes that he has as much joy as I do," Flynn said. 

"So, are you ready to go ride our bikes around the city again?" Henry asked.

"I am ready to ride our bikes around the city," Flynn said. "I may be tired after a productive school day, but we're going to persevere."

"Okay, let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry started biking under the El Train as usual. Afterwards, they enjoyed downtown Chicago. They rode their bikes to and from the Sears Tower, and rode by other large buildings as well. While they continued on their cruise around and in downtown Chicago, they heard thunder.

"Not again," Flynn said.

"Yes, again," Henry said.

"Let's go to the mall," Flynn said. "I have my eye on a couple of video games anyway, and I haven't spent all of my birthday money quite yet."

"Let's do that, then," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn started towards the mall while thunder continued to roll. They were able to beat the storm to the mall. Flynn went for the video game store while Henry went to a science store to look for technology. They met at a bench in an area in the mall.

"What did you get, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"Well, I got that new Mario game and that new Super Smash Bros. game," Flynn said. "What did the genius got this time?"

"The genius got a new microscope," Henry said. "It's for another experiment I am going to work on soon."

"Okay, then, moving on," Flynn said. "Let's see if the storm has passed, yet."

Flynn and Henry looked outside to see if the storm passed, and indeed, it did. Flynn and Henry grabbed their bikes and started biking down the interstates and major highways of Chicago. However, they kept their eyes on the sky because even though the storm passed, it was still very cloudy in the area. About fifteen minutes into their bike ride some rain began to fell again. While they were trying to find shelter the light rain became a torrential downpour. The next thing you knew, the heavy rain stranded Flynn and Henry in the middle of the interstate.

"What are we going to do, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry," Flynn said.

"We got to do something. My suit is getting all wet again," Henry said.

"Well, do you want to try to find shelter again?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn tried to fight through the heavy rain in an effort to locate shelter. For the first ten minutes, there wasn't any in sight, but they were able to find shelter inside the old Megis Field terminal. They sat on separate benches in the old terminal.

"The bike ride just to find shelter was tiring," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I wish the shelter was your place."

"Or your place," Flynn said. "At least we're inside where we won't melt in that rain."

"That is not possible, Flynn," Henry said. "However, we will end up getting more and more wet the more we are out there."

"I know," Flynn said. "And I am soaking wet. And, I am tired."

"I know," Henry said. "Maybe we can go to your place or mine when the storm passes."

"We might as well, because I checked the radar, and it looks like we're going to get off and on rain in the hours to come," Flynn said.

"Well, there goes our bike ride," Henry said. "I always look forward to those."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I want every one of our play dates to be special, but every time I make an effort to, the weather always gets bad."

"Well, Flynn, sometimes things happen," Henry said. "But, no matter what happens, we will do anything to make this play date special because you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. Do you get what I am saying, Flynn? Flynn?"

Flynn had fallen asleep while Henry was talking. Henry made Flynn comfortable by laying him across the bench. Henry then sat and waited for Flynn to wake up. While waiting, Henry fell asleep himself.

About two hours later, Henry and Flynn woke up. They looked outside.

"Looks like the rain has let up," Flynn said. "Are you willing to ride out in light rain?"

"I am willing, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's do it."

Flynn and Henry grabbed their bikes and started riding out in the light rain. However, not long after they started down the major highway to the interstate, the rain picked back up again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Flynn said.

"Flynn, let's find shelter again," Henry said.

They both tried to find shelter, but once again the rain stopped them in their tracks, so they had to fight their way through the rain again. They took shelter at the McCormick Place warehouse. They parked their bikes and they found benches to sit on.

"I cannot believe this is happening again," Flynn said.

"I know. Can this suit get any wetter?" Henry asked.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "Can I just have one peaceful day of bike riding without any change in the weather?"

"Flynn, it's okay," Henry said. "I'm still kind of tired. Let's nap on the benches again."

"I guess we can do that, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry took another nap on the benches. About an hour later, they woke up to see that the rain has lightened up.

"Looks like we can bike again," Flynn said.

"Looks like it, too, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's do it."

Henry and Flynn once again grabbed their bikes and rode down the interstate some more. About twenty minutes into the bike ride, the rain began to pick up and became heavy again. Flynn sobbed and yelled, "Why us? Why us? I hate this play date! I hate it! I hate it!"

"Flynn, stop it," Henry said. "Stop your yelling and stop your crying."

"Henry, you don't understand," Flynn said, sobbing. "I wanted us to have a wonderful time."

"I am having a wonderful time," Henry said.

"I wanted us to have another peaceful bike ride," Flynn said.

"I feel peaceful," Henry said. "Flynn, I know the weather has been keeping us from doing what we wanted to, but I am having a wonderful time. I love spending time with you. How about we bike our way to your place and let's relax on the hot tub for a little bit?"

"Okay, let's go," Flynn said. "Thanks for being there to comfort me."

"That's what best friends do," Henry said. "Now, let's hurry up to your hot tub. The downpour is making my suit soaking wet, and I cannot stand to see you so upset."

Henry and Flynn took an exit off the Interstate and tried to make their way to Flynn's house through a torrential downpour. They continued down a couple of streets and tried to find Flynn's apartment facility. After about twenty minutes of surfing the city in a torrential downpour, flooded roadways and low visibilities, they finally found Flynn's place. They went inside, parked their bikes near the entrance and went upstairs to Flynn's apartment room. Flynn unlocked the door and they both went in. Flynn then sat on the couch, still sad and disappointed.

"Flynn, what is it now?" Henry asked.

"Why? Why does every outdoor play date we engage in ends up being ruined?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, you need to stop this," Henry said. "I'm having fun, and no matter what we do, I will have fun doing it because I am doing it with my best friend. Flynn, I know you want us to have a nice bike ride without any atmospheric interference, but we can always do other things."

"Like what? You don't like video games," Flynn said.

"Well, we can go to a museum, or we can go to an indoor gym," Henry said.

"The indoor gym sounds more fun," Flynn said.

"See? That is something we can do," Henry said. "Now, are we going to relax in your hot tub or not?"

"Okay, I'll go get ready," Flynn said, and then he went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit.

Henry went into the bathroom to change into his swimming suit and then he joined Flynn on the hot tub.

"Hey, Henry thanks for comforting me today," Flynn said. "It means a lot to me. I am just so tired of our outdoor play dates being ruined by the weather."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "And always remember, we can always do something different. Maybe we can start meeting at either your place or mine from now on so we don't get stranded in the rain like we were today."

"That will be a good idea," Flynn said. "And then we can talk about a Plan B just in case the rain stops our park, sports or bike riding plans."

"Now, you're thinking, Flynn," Henry said. "See, we can do anything we can set our minds to. You just got to learn to do what you love and love what you do."

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "Maybe I should just relax on this hot tub."

"Maybe you should, Flynn," Henry said. "Plus, I am still kind of tired. Maybe we should just take a nap on this tub."

"Maybe we should," Flynn said. "We always seem to exhaust ourselves on our bike rides."

Flynn and Henry relaxed and fell asleep on the hot tub. They both woke up about three hours later, when it was well past sunset.

"It's late again, but at least I got to relax in the hot tub with my best friend," Flynn said. "Want to stay the night with me, Henry?"

"It would be my honor, Flynn," Henry said. "I love coming to stay with you."

"Well, then, let's rest some more in this hot tub, then," Flynn said.

"Yes, let's," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry slept in the hot tub for the rest of the night.


End file.
